Decisiones
by DiegoAnime3000
Summary: Nos llevan a otras. Cada una nos lleva a un destino diferente. Existe infinidad de futuros... pero seremos capaces de alcanzar uno en el que todos seamos felices.


**Puede que sea muy difícil de entender. Tal vez incluso se necesite leer más de una vez para entenderlo. Pero si conoces muy bien la serie xxxHOLiC… entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Si de verdad te gusto y tienes un perfil, por favor deja tu comentario, aunque el hecho de que leas mi trabajo ya es suficiente :)**

El nunca le volvió a dar un regalo de cumpleaños. Desde su graduación, todos llegaban con regalos para Watanuki. Todos excepto Doumeki. _Este año será… el día en que voy a darle lo que él desea más. _Desde que olvido a Yuko, el vacío dejado en su corazón fue llenado por las personas que aun estaban ahí.

Himawari sabía que Doumeki estaba ahí, que podía acercarse y decirle lo mucho que aprecia su cariño de otras formas que con una sincera sonrisa. Pero cada vez que parecía que ese momento los podía llevar a algo más, ya no era Doumeki quien los interrumpía, sino ellos mismos. Pero como dejarlo, si solo crece cada vez que se regresa a su lado, sonriendo y diciendo que está feliz de verla otra vez.

Kohane seguía cambiando. Cambiaba para un mejor mañana. Cada vez que veía a sus amigos, especialmente Watanuki, la sonrisa brotaba de su rostro de forma natural y contagiaba a aquellos que la veía. Excepto Doumeki claro. No sabe como acabo así. Como pudo terminar sintiendo esto por él. No es tan importante, solo sabe que eso es lo que siente y el siente lo mismo. Aunque pocas formas son las que usa para expresarlo.

La adivina a la que seguía llamando _Obba-chan_ había cambiado mucho. Ella seguía igual de amable como siempre. Lo recibía como si fuese su hogar al que está entrando, le hacía pensar que tenía una familia, porque una familia significa que siempre hay un lugar a donde ir. _Esta felicidad crecerá cada vez más, si lo deseas con fuerza._

Aparte de esas cuatro personas, Mokona y Mugetsu, no había nadie más que pudiese estar tan cerca de él. No había nadie a quien pudiese recordar un día después, a veces ni siquiera eran capaces de verlo. Pero está bien, _no necesito nada más_. Además no son las únicas. Hay otros como el pequeño zorro y su padre, la Zashiki y Ame Warashi, también los Karasu Tengu. La verdad es que no le da mucha importancia. Tal vez no hubo muchos invitados ese día. Pero eran suficientes. Ese día, Doumeki accedió en ayudarle. Acepto el sacrificio que le pidió que hiciera. Era algo muy bien planeado. Una vez que ella no volviese a traer mala suerte a aquellos que están cerca, Doumeki no necesitaría su poder más porque aunque él los ve, no los atrae. Su deseo había sido concedido casi por completo, desde aquel día en que ella se fue. Porque aquello que la bruja le confió, había sido usado. El final fue diferente para muchos.

Después de la fiesta, Doumeki se quedo. Era hora de darle lo que él deseaba. Solo eran necesarias tres cosas. Un mago, un exorcista y un objeto. El ritual ocurrió más rápido de lo que pensaban. Tan solo dijeron unas palabras, extendieron sus manos y sintieron como la luz que brotaba de sus interiores se alejaba. Poco a poco sintieron como sus poderes abandonaban sus cuerpos y quedaban encerrados en el objeto. _Puedo imaginar porque elegiste esto._ Dijo minutos después de despertar, mientras veía el resultado de su esfuerzo. Aquello fue peligroso, pero era la única forma. _Hay cosas que no puedo proteger con este poder. En lugar de eso, solo me traerá desgracias._ Pero ya no mas, ya no tiene lo que había sido liberado después de que ella desapareciese. Y lo que le ha traído una vida de soledad, tristeza y falsas sonrisas quedara encerrado gracias esto. Lo único que ella debe hacer, es cargar con esto siempre.

Le explico todo lo que había echo y porque lo hizo. Le dijo que ya no podía guardar ese sentimiento tan especial. Sabía que ella se sentía igual, entendía lo doloroso que era el verse el uno al otro en esa situación en la que no podían avanzar más. Doumeki lo veía todo desde lejos, en cierta forma, era necesario que él estuviera ahí. Para cada uno, los otros dos son las personas más importantes de su vida. ¿_En verdad se irá si me lo pongo?_

Dijo _si_ y ella sonrió. Todo lo que ella debe hacer es cargarlo en su dedo… siempre.

_Himawari-chan… ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Dijo _si_ y el sonrió…


End file.
